1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a spine immobilizer and more specifically it relates to a spine immobilizer with removable straps for efficiently providing removable straps upon a spine immobilizer for cleaning, maintenance, replacement, or inspection purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Spine immobilizers, such as the Kendrick Extrication Device (KED) are widely used today in the extraction of persons from damaged motor vehicles, construction sites, and the like, as wells as transportation of persons to medical facilities and other locations in which the immobilization of the head, neck, and spine are necessary. When transporting an individual with a spine immobilizer attached, it can be common for the straps of the spine immobilizer to become soiled in bodily waste, blood, or other fluids from the individual. The straps and fasteners can also become cut or damaged when utilizing the spine immobilizer.
Currently, the straps are generally fixedly sewn or attached to the vest, thus making removal of the straps for maintenance difficult or impossible. The entire spine immobilizer must be replaced or decontaminated which can lead to unnecessary costs, when only maintenance of the straps is needed. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved spine immobilizer with removable straps for efficiently providing removable straps upon a spine immobilizer for cleaning, maintenance, replacement, or inspection purposes.